


we're putting on a show (for the crowd)

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, he's a dumb cutie, ian tries to be mad, jealous!mickey is very jealous, jealousness, mickey works at an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: just give me a jealous!mickey fic. mickey tells his coworkeds ian is his cousin and ian gets mad, and lets some other dude flirt with him and mickey gets jealous and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're putting on a show (for the crowd)

**Author's Note:**

> HAH MY TITLES ARE SO STUPID I JUST TAKE RANDOM LYRICS FROM SONGS I LISTEN TO  
> this time it's doin dirt - maroon 5

**Promt: just give me a jealous!mickey fic. mickey tells his coworkeds ian is his cousin and ian gets mad, and lets some other dude flirt with him and mickey gets jealous and does something about it.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Sure you wanna come?” Mickey asked, eyeing over at Ian, who was looking himself in the mirror, nodding slightly like he liked what he saw. Well, Mickey certainly did.

“Yeah, it’ll be nice, right?”

“They’re okay.”

“And did you really think I’d turn down a party?” Ian smirked at him and Mickey shook his head a few times.

“Maybe, when I mentioned the fucking suit guys talking all serious shit.”

Ian laughed at him, “how do you even survive at an office, Mick? You’re _not_ a suit guy. I mean, you look fucking sexy in a suit, but you get the point.”

“I work in an isolated room”, Mickey told him, “because I’m fucking special.”

“Maybe they got tired of your temper tantrums”, Ian suggested, earning a glare from Mickey.

“Come on, tough guy, are you coming or what?”

They got to the party twenty minutes later. Mickey had a work car, and even though none of them were so good at driving, they got to the said place without bigger issues (only panicking once when a police got closer to them, but he just drove past them). Everyone was apparently ready there, at least the amount of cars outside Mickey’s boss’s house told them so, and when Ian mentioned it, Mickey just said it had something to do with how all office dudes were always early, and even if Mickey and Ian were there in time, they weren’t early enough, to the office people would see it as they were late. Bullshit, Ian thought.

But as said, they got a few dirty looks, but when Mickey’s boss, the too blond dude with the extremely white teeth and smile that could probably light up the whole fucking world, saw them, his face shone up like he saw a suit on sale or some shit like that.

“Mickey! How great of you to come! I didn’t think you’d make it!”

Mickey glanced at Ian, and mentally told him to shut up, before he said something stupid as _but we’re in time!_

“Hell lot of traffic”, Mickey said and shrugged.

“Well, we had to start without you, but you can get your drinks over there, and- Amelia, come here!”

A blonde woman looked up as his boss shouted her name, and she had the same stupid smile as him, as she walked over, Mickey’s boss sliding an arm around her waist. Mickey didn’t miss the way Ian glanced over at him.

“This is Amelia, my wife”, he said.

The woman held out her hand and Mickey forced himself to take it. “Amelia”, she said with a light voice.

“Mickey.”

She went over to Ian. “Amelia”, she repeated, like Ian was fucking stupid and didn’t catch that the other four times her name had been said.

“’m Ian”, Ian said.

“You’re Mickeys…?” Mickey’s boss started.

Ian nodded, and parted his lips to answer, but Mickey was quicker. “My cousin”, he said quickly, “this is Ian, my cousin. He didn’t have anywhere else to go tonight, so I invited him over.”

Mickey could feel Ian staring at him, and he felt so fucking guilty but fuck. He had to. He couldn’t… he just couldn’t.  When he met Ian’s gaze his stomach almost dropped. The surprise was full on his face, but it quickly got replaced by hurt, before he inhaled deeply, putting on a smile on his face and turning back to Mickey’s boss.

“Sorry to be a bother at your party, but my _cousin_ , over here is just such an idiot for inviting me.”

“That’s alright, Ian, it’s nice meeting you.”, Mickey’s boss said, “my name is James.”

“Nice meeting you too, James”, Ian smiled hugely.

“Mickey, if you could come with me for a while? I think Ian can find his way around for himself.”

Mickey wanted to protest, but this time Ian was the quicker one. “Yeah, of course, I’ll go check out the other ones here. See you later, cousin.”

Mickey regretted what he said so fucking bad when he saw Ian’s face. He was mad, it was clear. Shit.

Mickey was so fucking stupid.

He followed his boss down the hallway in the huge house, Amelia constantly chatting about some random shit Mickey didn’t give a shit about, so he just hummed in agreement a few times to make it look like he was listening, but his gaze was over at Ian, who stood with a drink in his hand, and was already chatting with one of Mickey’s co-workers, Sebastian.

Mickey immediately hated him.

Sebastian was gay, and Mickey knew he just broke up with his boyfriend, and those kind of guys, guys who just got single, were always, _always_ out for a quick fuck in the bathroom or some shit like that.

They rounded a corner and Ian was out of his sight.

“So, Mickey, I’ve noticed you’ve been working very hard the last month”, James said, “you’re doing a great job.”

“Aha, great”, Mickey said.

 “But we’ve gotten complainants from the costumers you’ve been talking with on the phone.”

Not Mickey’s fault they were fucking stupid. “Yeah?”

“So I’ve decided to cut you off from that line completely”, James explained, “but you’re still doing a very great job, so firing you would be a loss, so you’re moving up a floor. You’ll get a bit more paper work, but I hope that’s okay with you. We’ll discuss your payment later, but you can count on getting in more money. This sound great?”

“Yeah, that’s fine by me”, Mickey shrugged.

“We’ll talk through the details later and such, and you can say what you like and don’t like, if that’s alright with you.”

“Aha.”

“Great! We have a deal?”

“Yeah, sure”, Mickey said.

A laugh echoed through the door, and then Sebastian almost fell through the door, and Ian was just right behind him.

“Jesus christ- oh, shit, hello boss, Mickey.”

Ian was grinning at Sebastian, who was looking back at him and Mickey wanted to kill him on the spot.

“Ah, Ian, I see you’re enjoying yourself”, James said, “and you’ve met Sebastian.”

“Yep”, Ian said, not even sparing Mickey a glance, but Mickey couldn’t take his eyes of him.

“He’s one of my best.”

“Doesn’t surprise me”, Ian said and Sebastian fucking _blushed_. The line was so close to be crossed, and Mickey clenched his fists, and finally, _fucking finally_ , Ian looked at him. “Mickey! Didn’t see you there.”

“Ian”, Mickey bit out, “you having fun?”

“Very. Nice of you to bring me here on my lonely day.”

Mickey stared at him.

“You know each other?” Sebastian said, looking between them both, “you said you were single-“

Mickey exclaimed “what?!” as the same Ian said “we’re cousins.”

They stared at each other, some kind of dangerous tension suddenly filling the room as none of them made another move.

“Uhm”, James said, “I’ll go back taking a drink, you three enjoy yourself!”

None of them said good bye or anything, Mickey just kept staring at Ian, feeling the hurt twist in his stomach. _You said you were single_. Ian had told Sebastian he was fucking single.

“Should I, like, wait outside?” Sebastian asked carefully.

“No, no need”, Ian said, “we’re just cousins, and I’m single.”

“You sure about that?” Sebastian asked slowly and Mickey couldn’t get a word out, he just kept staring at them.

“Me and Mickey are just cousins. If we weren’t, he wouldn’t have said we were, right?”

“Right”, Sebastian said, but he didn’t sound convinced.

“Wanna take a drink?” Ian then asked, and the other man’s stupid face lighted up like a fucking Christmas tree.

“Yeah, sure!”

“Ian”, Mickey bit out, “wait.”

Ian smiled at Sebastian. “I’ll meet you back there, alright?”

“Yeah, sure”, Sebastian said and when he left, a heavy silence filled the air, and Ian just waited for Mickey to say something.

“What the fuck are you doing?” was the only thing he could think of, “telling that fuckhead you’re _single_?”

Ian took a step closer, “the way I see it, we’re just cousins. That’s what you said, right? And since we’re _cousins_ , I’m single. Simple logic, Mick.”

“Don’t give me all the fucking crap-“

“Yeah?” Ian was almost yelling, “we’ve been dating for over a fucking year, Mick, a fucking year, and you don’t wanna call me your boyfriend in front of your co-workers? Nice.”

“Ian-“

“Look, Mickey”, Ian’s voice was lower now, a bit soft, “I get it, okay? You’re scared, you’re still scared of what can happen to me or to you or just both of us and that’s okay. I just-“ He sighed. “I overreacted, and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shoved it in your face like that, especially not with Sebastian, who looks like the newly single guy who wants a quick fuck in the bathroom.” Mickey nodded and smirked at how right Ian was, “but I’m just getting a bit tired of it? You’re doing so good otherwise, why can’t you just… tell them??”

“It was just an instinct”, Mickey shrugged, “I- fuck.”

“Are you ever gonna stop being scared?”

“I’m not scared, jesus fucking christ.”

“Yeah? So you’re just embarrassed to be seen with me? Thanks for that one.”

“No, Ian, fuck, of course I’m not embarrassed of you.”

“Then I don’t get it! Why would you tell them we’re cousins? Even fucking _friends_ would have been better.”

“Ian-“ Mickey tried.

“No, fuck that. Fuck _you_. You just told them we’re related, you didn’t even give them the tiniest hint that we might be something more. You fucking sucked me off behind the desk at the alibi and you kiss me openly back at home, but you’re scared to tell your boss you’re gay? He’s gonna find out one way or another, and have fun telling him who’s your boyfriend.”

Mickey’s face dropped. “Are you fucking breaking up with me?” he asked, voice filled with surprise.

Ian rolled his eyes, “no, you stupid fuck. I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you even if you fuck up so many times, I fucking _love_ you, but I just need to be angry, alright?”

“Yeah right…”

“I’m gonna have my drink with Sebastian and just get this shit over with, okay? I’ll see you soon, Mick.”

Mickey watched them from a distance. It was terrifying. Sebastian was half drunk by now, his hands always innocently touching Ian. On his arm, on his back, on his shoulder, and one time he jokingly ran his fingers through his hair, making some comment about Ian being a fucking ginger.

Ian held his distance, though. He didn’t touch Sebastian back, and he didn’t flirt back, but he still didn’t do anything about the small touches.

“I’m guessing he’s not really your cousin”, someone said next to him, and Mickey almost jumped three meters in the air, glaring at Amelia, who was watching them too, standing next to him.

“What the fuck-“

“Ian’s your boyfriend, right?”

Mickey stared at her, but she was keeping her glance at them. “Yeah”, he said after a while, “I fucked up.”

“Why would you say you we’re cousins? That’s worse than friends.”

“I fucking know, alright? Don’t have to shove it in my face.”

“You gonna do something about it?” Amelia asked instead, finally looking over at him with big eyes, “I would be really hurt if I were Ian.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. He wouldn’t do anything with Sebastian.”

“But Sebastian would do something with him”, she pointed out.

She was right. “The fuck am I supposed to do about that?”

“That’s your problem, you were the one fucking up. Don’t make this all on him, don’t make him be sorry for the way he reacted, okay? He’s not the one who’s supposed to say sorry.”

Mickey bit his lip. “Fuck.”

“But then again, you can continue pretending he’s your cousin and watch Sebastian trying to get him in bed all night, and watch all his touched- huh. Look at that, is that a hand on the knee?”

Mickey immediately looked up. Sebastian was sitting way too close, one hand on Ian’s knee, squeezing lightly. Ian looked slightly uncomfortable, pushing his hand away, moving a bit away from him, but Sebastian didn’t get the hint, he just moved after and right there somewhere, Mickey wasn’t sure, Sebastian stepped over the line and Mickey just… _broke._

“Fuck.”

He moved without even thinking too much about it, which probably was for the best, or he’d chickened out.

“Ian!”

Ian turned around to face him, and some kind of… relief? flashed over his face.

“Mickey, what-“

“Get off him”, Mickey growled at Sebastian, grabbing his arm, basically pushing him away from the chair, and grabbed Ian with the other arm, pulling him in with his arm around his waist.

“Overprotective cousin”, Sebastian managed to get out before Mickey let him go, using the other hand to cup Ian’s face, pulling their lips together. Ian let out a surprise sound, that quickly turned to a muffled moan, because Mickey didn’t waste any time being gentle and sweet, he forced his tongue between Ian’s lips, but Ian didn’t seem to mind, and Mickey could feel him smiling through his desperate act, hands moving up to his neck, grasping slightly at his scalp and it took all Mickey’s willpower to hold back a moan.

“They’re _cousins_!”

James’ voice brought Mickey back to reality, and he pulled back, face flushed and he was breathing heavily. Ian’s eyes were still closed, and his lips red and perfect.

“We’re not cousins”, Mickey almost growled at him, “this is Ian, my boyfriend.”

Ian opened his eyes, and they were practically sparkling, like some fucking princess in a Disney movie.

“Incest?” Sebastian asked, surprised, and Mickey guessed intelligence wasn’t his strongest side.

“I said we’re not fucking cousins, okay? We’re not related at all. He’s my god damn boyfriend.”

“Then why did you say cousin?” he continued, frowning deeply, “you said you were single!” He pointed an accusing finger at Ian, who just grinned.

“Well, turns out I’m not”, he grinned hugely.

“Well”, James said, clearing his throat, “I guess it’s none of our business why the word _cousin_ got thrown out there. Welcome to the party, again, Ian. Let’s go back to what we were doing, folks!”

As soon as Mickey’s co-workers stopped giving them all the attention, Ian slipped his arms around Mickey’s waist, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Thanks, Mick.”

“You’re an idiot”, Mickey said, but he was smiling, pressing a quick kiss to Ian’s temple because- yeah. Just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> i love jealous!ian/mickey fics so much omg  
> it was fun to write, hope it was great to read, too!  
> my tumblr is @catoledid if you wanna leave a promt!  
> forever grateful for kudos&comments  
> ily guys  
> and thanks for the promts anon<3


End file.
